Takeo Shishi
- 2= Leo Red Pega - 3= Leo Red Orion }} |-|Drago Staff= Leo Commander |-|Shishimaru= - 2= Shishi King }} }} Takeo Shishi is Leo Red, the Red Ranger of the β-Squad Rangers. Character History Takeo's family comes from a long line of Shishi Kings, men who were chosen to wield the full power of Shishio, the Shishi Orb, the very first Power Orb in existence. When Takeo was a child, he had begun training to take on the role of the next Shishi King. As a teenager, as he was about to receive the Shishi Orb, the Neo Alliance of Evil began their invasion of Earth. In the commotion, his family and girlfriend, Miyoko, were kidnapped. At that moment, Takeo made it his goal to find his family. Traveling from his home planet to find answers as to why his family was taken, Takeo comes across a meteor shower and crashes onto the surface of the planet Flateau where he comes upon three Power Rangers battling the Neo Alliance. Impressed by them he then decides that he will be one of them. His cruiser crashed, the Rangers take him back to the Explorer where Aquilla tells him their story. He attempts to get a Cosmo Blaster to work with his Power Orb, but it doesn't work, so he makes off with the Cosmo Blaster in hopes of reawakening his Orb. He crash lands (again) on Verdezon and meets Lupo, who possesses a Power Orb. Lupo's hesitance to fight annoys him and he tries to push Lupo. The Rangers find him and so do the Neo Alliance. In the ensuing fight, the Neo Alliance throws him into space, but the Power Orb awakens in front of him and allows him to morph into Leo Red. As Leo Red, he has full control of his powers and discovers that he has access to the Leo Zord which has the ability to dock other Zords as well as form a Megazord. Upon defeating the Neo Alliance in the battle and gaining new comrades in the β-Squad Rangers, along with newly-minted Lobo Blue, Lupo, he is welcomed by Aquilla as part of Space Patrol Beta. Personality to be added Ranger Powers - Leo Red Pega= Leo Red Pega is Leo Red's power-up granted by the Pegasus Orb which arms him with the sentient Pega Armor. Arsenal *Power Orbs **Pegasus Orb *Cosmo Buckle *Cosmo Blaster Attacks *'All-Star Pegasus Impact': Leo Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Cosmo Sword accompanied by four other Rangers using their Cosmo Blasters. - Leo Red Solar= Leo Red Solar is Leo Red's power-up granted by the Shining Orb Solar Mode. In this form, he is able to shine on his surroundings to the brightest with a bright light akin to sunlight, leaving little to no shadows behind. The light given off by this form also empowers Scale Gold, increasing his speed and agility, allowing him to deliver attacks in quick succession. Serpent Silver is empowered as well, but the actual boost he received is yet unknown. Arsenal *Power Orbs **Shining Orb Solar Mode *Cosmo Buckle *Cosmo Blaster *Cosmo Sword Attacks *'Bright Blast': Leo Red shines a bright light at his enemies. He can also use this attack as a flashlight. *'Solar Lunar Total Eclipse': Leo Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Cosmo Blaster that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. - Leo Red Lunar= Leo Red Lunar is Leo Red's power-up granted by the Shining Orb Lunar Mode. In this form, Leo Red gives off a shine akin to moonlight, which empowers Lobo Blue, allowing him to assume a more graceful fighting style. Arsenal *Power Orbs **Shining Orb Lunar Mode *Cosmo Buckle *Cosmo Blaster *Cosmo Sword Attacks *'Night Light': *'Solar Lunar Total Eclipse': Leo Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Cosmo Blaster that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon and charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. - Leo Red Orion= Leo Red Orion is Leo Red's white-colored power-up form accessed through the use of the Lights of Orion Orb. In this form, not only can he freely open teleporting portals in combat, he can also summon any weapons owned by other Rangers. He can even summon giant Power Orbs from Rangers who are not available, like Drago Violet's and Bull Black's, in order to form the Cosmo Unizord. Arsenal *Power Orbs **Cosmic Orb *Cosmo Blaster *Cosmo Buckle *Cosmo Artillery **Cosmo Sword **Cosmo Spear **Cosmo Claw **Cosmo Crossbow **Cosmo Axe **Cosmo Sickle **Cosmo Saber **Cosmo Shot **Cosmo Blade *Drago Staff *Firebird Arms Zords *Shishi Lion *Leo Runner *Orion StarZord *Orion Battler Attacks *'Infinity Blast': Leo Red channels the power of all twelve Morph Orbs and delivers a powerful energy blast at the enemy. *'Shishi Galaxy': }} - Drago Staff= Arsenal *Power Orbs **Shishi Orb *Cosmo Buckle *Drago Staff *Cosmo Artillery **Cosmo Sword Zords * Shishi Lion * Leo Runner * Ryu Dragon Attacks *'Roaring Meteor Crash': Leo Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Cosmo Blaster. *'All-Star Crash': Leo Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Cosmo Blaster alongside his fellow Rangers. *'Roaring Meteor Strike': Leo Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Cosmo Sword leaving a bunch of meteors to accompanying it. Alternately, this finisher can be used without the meteors. - Shishimaru= - Shishi King= Arsenal *Power Orbs **Shishi Orb *Shishimaru *Cosmo Buckle *Cosmo Blaster *Cosmo Artillery **Cosmo Sword Zords * Shishi Lion * Leo Runner Attacks *'Purifying Slash': *'Healing Blast': }} }} Behind the Scenes * Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Lion". Notes *Leo Red is the first Red Ranger to have a lion-motif since the . **Takeo is also the first Post-Anniversary Red Ranger to have a Lion motif. *Takeo is the second Ranger after Balan to use more than one of the Cosmo Artillery's modes. The only difference between the two is that Takeo didn't have a problem with the mode he used whereas Balan complained about the weight of the Cosmo Sword. *Takeo's preferred Cosmo Artillery mode (Cosmo Sword) is the only one out of its nine modes to use all of the attachable pieces. *Similar to , he is a fire-themed Red Ranger with a lion motif. *Leo Red Orion's powers seem similar to the powers of 's Cosmic Mode, 's Ultimatum form, 's Cruiser Form, and 's Grateful Mode as they all combine the powers of the collectibles they or their allies use. Takeo getting killed in an episode, only to revive the following after as a means of achieving his form brings to mind the said Riders in gaining said final forms. **Leo Red Orion combines the powers of the 12 Rangers. **Astro Rider Cosmic Mode combines the powers of the 40 that he uses. **Feudal Rider Ultimatum combines the powers of all the that were used in the show. ***Leo Red Orion has the biggest similarities with this form for many reasons. ****Both can use all the weapons that come with the powers they combined to access the form. *****Leo Red Orion can use all nine forms of the Cosmo Artillery as well as the Drago Staff and the Firebird Arms. *****Ultimatum can use all the weapons that he and other use. ****Both can summon their weapons in a somewhat similar fashion by teleporting them in a certain way. *****The weapons Leo Red Orion uses appear through the emblem of his teammates that appear above him. *****The weapons that Ultimatum uses appear through the same portals as the Rider Arms. ****Both have their chest armor decorated with the powers they combined to access their form. *****Leo Red Orion's chest armor is decorated with a red star and small dots above his red star designed in a solar system like style each in the colors of 4 of his teammates. *****Ultimatum's chest armor has pictures of all the fruits he can use on it. ****Both Takeo's and Dylan's transformation's into these forms are of a somewhat similar style. *****When Takeo transforms into Leo Red Orion his constellation and the constellation's of his teammates appear around him and fuse with him. *****When Orange changes into Ultimatum all the Arms that Gaim uses as well as the Arms used by all the other Feudal Riders appear around him and fuse with him to make his armor. **Auto Rider Cruiser Form combines the powers of all the that he uses. **Fury Rider Ghost Grateful Mode combines the powers of the 15 Heroic that Ghost and his Rider allies use. However, Leo Red Orion's overall design is closer to Infinity Mode. *Takeo's Leo Red Orion form makes him the first Power Ranger since the Core Rangers of to wear a cape. *He is the first Power Ranger with a differently-colored enhanced form since his original color is red while his enhanced form is white. Category:Power Rangers Space Patrol Category:Red Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Leader Category:Gold Ranger